1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to saber saws and, more particularly, to a saber saw which can cut wood, banboo, vinyl chloride, etc. as it is pushed and also which can serve as a saw for cutting in parallel, perpendicular and oblique directions to the wood grain.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 3890/1960 discloses a hand saw, which has triangular cutting teeth faced alike on one side and also has sawdust discharge teeth provided for each tooth group consisting of several cutting teeth. Japanese Utility Model application Disclosure No. 128997/1978 discloses a universal saw, in which teeth having cutting edges for parallel cutting and teeth including two small upper teeth for perpendicular cutting are arranged as alternate groups consisting of an even number of, for instance two or four, teeth. In this reference each parallel cutting tooth group includes a central neutral tooth having the same shape as the parallel cutting tooth but extending upright without any inclination and having no cutting edge. Japanese Utility Model application Disclosure No. 160894/1978 discloses a saw, which has a plurality of teeth arranged to face alternately to the opposite sides and each having a perpendicular cutting edge formed on the side nearer the saw grip and having an inclination angle with respect to blade, and also in which the main portions of the teeth are raised sidewise.
These disclosed saws can cut wood as they are pulled relative thereto, and they can not cut anything when they are pushed.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 940,518, 2,117,586, 2,890,728 and British Patent Specification Nos. 235,800, 426,498, 522,121, 648,449 disclose various saws. These saws, however, are not a saw provided in series with a main tooth portion having two faces for cutting in parallel, perpendicular and oblique directions to the wood grain.